3 captain planet christmas carols
by The God Squad
Summary: Three carols done captain planet style.
1. Chapter 1

Ma-Ti the Heart Man

Ma-Ti the Heart man

What a jolly happy soul

With a loving smile and soft brown eyes

And dark hair as black as coal

Ma-Ti the Heart man

It's a miracle they say

He was on his own

In his forest home

When he got a gift one day

There must have been some magic

In that fuchsia ring he found

For when he placed it on his hand

A pink light glowed all around

Ma-Ti the Heart man

Had become a Planeteer

Though small in size

He was very wise

Smart beyond his twelve short years

Ma-Ti the Heart man

Had a very special ring

He could talk to hares

And to grizzly bears

And to blue birds as they sing

Out on a mission

With the Planeteers by his side

When his hot pink beam

Joins the colored stream

Captain Planet will arrive

He can keep in touch with the other 'Teers

With a silent thought

And they can send their words to him

When he is being sought

Ma-Ti the Heart man

Had a spider monkey friend

A smart little guy

Not the least bit shy

Loyal pet until the end

Thumpety thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

Look at Suchi run

Thumpety thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

In the tropical sun


	2. Chapter 2

A Planeteer's 12 Days Of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

A forest of lush and lovely trees

On the second day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the third day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the fourth day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the fifth day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the sixth day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Six cartoon seasons

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the seventh day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Seven villains scheming

Six cartoon seasons

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the eighth day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Eight palms a-swaying

Seven villains scheming

Six cartoon seasons

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the ninth day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Nine heros flying

Eight palms a-swaying

Seven villains scheming

Six cartoon seasons

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the tenth day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Ten species rescued

Nine heros flying

Eight palms a-swaying

Seven villains scheming

Six cartoon seasons

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Eleven dolphins swimming

Ten species rescued

Nine heros flying

Eight palms a-swaying

Seven villains scheming

Six cartoon seasons

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers

And a forest of lush and lovely trees

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Captain Planet gave to me

Twelve crystals shining

Eleven dolphins swimming

Ten species rescued

Nine heros flying

Eight palms a-swaying

Seven villains scheming

Six cartoon seasons

Five power rings

Four solar batteries

Three recycle centers

Two geo-cruisers


	3. Chapter 3

O Planeteers

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Kwame's so down to earth;

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Kwame's so down to earth;

A quiet nature since his birth,

He loves plants for all he's worth.

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Kwame's so down to earth!

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Wheeler's fires burn so brightly

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Wheeler's fires burn so brightly

The oldest of the group is he

With a spirit light and free!

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Wheeler's fires burn so brightly.

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Linka's wind keeps blowing

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Linka's wind keeps blowing

She loves to hear the birds all sing,

In her ears their music rings.

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Linka's wind keeps blowing

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Gi loves the sparkling sea

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Gi loves the sparkling sea

Her dolphin friends, a sight to see,

Upon the waves, she longs to be.

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Gi loves the sparkling sea!"

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Ma-Ti has a large heart

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Ma-Ti has a large heart

He plays the most important part,

Beyond his years, he's very smart.

O Planeteers! O Planeteers!

Ma-Ti has a large heart!"


End file.
